He Always Remembers Kakashi's Birthday
by Lenea89
Summary: Iruka’s the smart one, the one that always remembers birthdays and anniversaries, the one who remembers any special day. So why does it seem he’s forgotten Kakashi’s birthday? And if he doesn’t remember how can Kakashi get birthday sex? Bad at summeries.


**He always remembers**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Summery~

Iruka's the smart one, the one that always remembers birthdays and anniversaries, the one who remembers any special day. So why does it seem he's forgotten Kakashi's birthday? And if he doesn't remember how can Kakashi get birthday sex?

~Warnings~ 

This is KakaIru or KakashiXIruka That means GuyXGuy, or YAOI! If you don't like this kind of thing then don't read it. 

~Rating~ 

M for language, themes and smutty stuff.

~Disclaimer~

Naruto is owned by a girl in Missouri…. Oh wait NO it's NOT! Naruto and all it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, which, by the way, is not me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kashi! Kashi!" Kakashi's eyes slowly fluttered opening as he heard his lover calling his name. Kakashi was immediately hit with what day it was, and what this day promised. September 15th, normally wasn't Kakashi's favorite day. In the years past this day just meant that another year had gone by and that Kakashi was just one year older. Did it even matter how old he got? His hair was already grey after all. And in those years past he had no one to celebrate with, this year however; was very different.

This year the scarecrow's birthday wasn't going to be spent alone with his thoughts of the painful events in years past. He wouldn't stand alone at the memorial stone while Obito's eye watered. This year, on Kakashi's twenty-eight birthday, he would spend the day with his lover, Umino Iruka.

Kakashi could almost hear his love purring in his ear now _'Happy birthday Koi.'_ Kakashi could nearly feel the chunin's breath ghosting over his pale lips before securing them in a searing kiss. Kakashi could feel his pale hands roaming over his love's tan chest. The feel of Kakashi's own hands working their way down teasing the tan dolphin, as he gently sucked the tender sensitive skin on his lover's neck, felt incredibly real as he imagined all the things that he and his lover would do on his birthday.

In his imagination Kakashi nipped at Iruka's ear lobe earning a gasp of surprise that turned into a sinful sounding moan as Kakashi licked the lobe in apology. Kakashi would then run his lips down his neck and over his collar bone. Kakashi knew that that would earn a shiver from his chunin. Kakashi would then work his mouth lower to the hardening nipple. He would lick it and suck roughly on the Iruka's right as his hand massaged the other then he would switch. Iruka would moan, pant, and writhe… Then Kakashi would kiss him and take advantage of Iruka's panting to slide his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Kakashi would then slide against Iruka's willing tongue and be sure to taste every corner of his loves mouth. Mentally Kakashi whispered haughtily in the chunin's ear 'A very happy birthday…'

Kakashi thought happily, _'This will probably be the first real 'happy' birthday I have had in years'_. His eye arched up at the thought. _'And My Ru ru will be the first one to tell me happy birthday since sensei died.'_

The door to the small bedroom opened slowly. "Kashi!" Iruka said exasperated.

"Morning Ruru." Kakashi smiled and leaned up with a slight smirk. That was when Kakashi noticed the look on his little dolphins face was not one of warm, loving, Ruru but of a very annoyed Teacher.

"I've been calling you for 10 minutes! You know I have to be at the academy in in 5 minutes and I have to make sure you actually get up! You promised Gai you'd race him around Konoha today and if Gai comes up to me again asking where his 'most glorious and hip eternal rival' and my 'dearest youthful lover of gentle passion' is in the mission room in front of everyone, _again,_ I'm going to snap!" Iruka ranted it all in one breath. Iruka had great lung capacity…

'_That lung capacity comes in handy at the hot springs…' _Kakashi admitted mentally –In the most perverted part of his brain- *1* , _'but when in teacher mode… it's scary.' _

Then Kakashi realized something, Iruka was going to work on his birthday? "You're going to work today?" Kakshi asked sadly.

Iruka grabbed a hair tie off the cherry wood dresser near the bed. "Yes some of us can't laze around reading porn for a major portion of the day." Iruka chuckled. "Well I know I'll see you for lunch right? Since school's getting out early for the autumn festival tomorrow. Why don't we get some Ichiraku ramen?" Iruka pulled his chestnut locks up and into the blue hair tie.

Kakashi smiled and with no mask on Iruka was blinded by the warm and genuine smile that he loved. "I'd love that Ru… of course I love you more…"

Iruka rolled his eyes and laughed playfully. "Cheesy, Koi."

Kakashi pouted, "But true…"

Iruka smiled and gently lowered himself onto the crisp white sheets of the king-sized bed before crawling over to his lover. Iruka cupped the still slightly sleepy Scarecrow's face and kissed his lips chastely. "I love you too Kashi Koi."

Kakashi wound his hand up to the dark hair of his love, and pulled the hair tie gently watching as the hair fell around the beautiful tan face. "You should wear your hair down… much sexier…" Kakashi murmured against Iruka's neck.

Iruka blushed. "Maybe I will then… tomorrow…" he leaned in and kissed Kakashi again. "I'll meet you at IchiRaku at two, okay?" He backed off the bed and turned to grab another hair tie.

Kakashi pouted but said, "Love you Ru ru." And with that Iruka began out the door. _'He could leave his hair down for my birthday! Wait… He didn't say happy birthday! Did he forget my birthday? No Iruka wouldn't forget that. He's the one that always remembers anniversaries and birthdays. For crying out loud he remembered Kiba's birthday! There's no way he would forget his BOYFRIEND'S birthday.' _Kakashi thought in shock. "Ru! Did you forget something!" Kakshi asked.

Iruka turned with a contemplating look. Then his chocolate eyes lit up. "Oh Yeah!"

Kakashi sighed in relief, there was no way his dolphin, his Ruru, would forget the first birthday the two would share together.

"Get up you lazy ass!" Iruka yelled. Then turned and left.

Kakashi's hear froze. "He… Forgot…" _'No… no… He hasn't forgotten… my Ruka Ru would never… but he… didn't say anything.' _

Kakashi shook his head and mechanically began to get up. '_Ruka knows when my birthday is… he asked me and even checked my file to make sure I wasn't lying. So why wouldn't he…' _Kakashi shook his head. _'Iruka… wouldn't forget… he's the responsible one who remembers stuff like this… can't forget me… my birthday...'_ Kakashi could feel his heart acheing.

'_Lunch… surly he'll remember by then… He has too… If he forgets about me…'_ Kakashi felt like his heart would shatter just thinking about it.Kakashi felt the ground shift. He just then realized he had gotten dressed in a haze… and had, with a poof, teleported to the third training ground to meet Gai.

"MY MOST YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" a green blur ran up to the confused Copy Nin. Then something sunk in for Gai… "Why are you on time my hip rival?"

Kakashi heard the question clearly but couldn't shake himself from his thoughts enough to answer. That was when the worst thought of all crossed Kakashi's worried mind. _'If he doesn't remember, how do I get Birthday Sex!?" _Doom crashed around the silver haired man.

"My Dearest Rival! Something must be truly bothering you for you to appear on time!" Gai had grabbed Kakashi's hands effectively snapping Kakahsi from is 'Sad' realization.

"Please tell me your woes so I may help you my cool hip rival!" Gai finished with his patented 'Good Guy' pose.

Kakashi looked at the green beast his eye shining with sadness. Kakashi was in shock at the odd behavior of his Ru ru. So much so the normally private, secret, Copy nin confided in Konoha's Green Beast. "Iruka… Forgot… My birthday…" he said slowly still in shock.

Gai took a step back in shock his eyes turning Hollow, "NANI!" *2* Gai then turned serious. "I did not know it is your birthday!"

"But Iruka does!!!! He even marked it on the calendar!" Kakashi actually whined a high pitched broken sound.

"Happy…" Kakashi clapped his hand over the green beast's mouth his eyes flashing in fury.

"Don't say it! Iruka has to be the first to tell me…" Kakashi shook himself and pulled away from his 'eternal rival'.

"Of course! Only the wonderful youthful Passion of true love must make those words shine with bright truth!" *3*

Kakashi normally could decipher what Gai was saying but this time he had absolutely no clue…

"hn?" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"But that does not sound like the youthful delicate soulful Iruka-sensei to forget something as important as his true loves special day!"

"Delicate?" Kakashi thought Gai would know that Iruka wasn't 'Delicate' after he officially ousted the two as a coulple and the 'Delicate' Iruka sensei had beaten the green beast into a pulp.

"I would bet all the glorious youth I posses that your love wants to make this a very special day indeed!" Gai slipped effortlessly into good guy pose number 20 and smile number 7. "He will tell you! I am sure you have nothing to worry about. He just wishes to make this day even more youthful and special!"

As odd as it felt for Kakashi to agree with his best friend/rival he was reassured. "Iruka wouldn't forget…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi beat Gai by a full second in the race around konoha. Gai really was getting better, and he was pretty damn good to start with, Kakashi had to admit. The two then went on to spar a little while waiting for one two o'clock to roll around.

Finally, the time came. Kakashi deeply wanted to se his little dolphin again but also was afraid of what he would feel like if Ruka still didn't remember his special day.

"Iruka has to have remembered." Kakashi sighed as he neared the small ramen stand.

Wait you didn't think Kakashi would be on time did you? Kakashi chuckled as he saw his brunet sitting in the chair nearest the left end of the bar. Iruka was turned facing out towards the street to watch for his scarecrow.

Kakashi then did what he always has done on their dates. He lept up in a tree and settled in to watch the chunin. _'I'll wait an hour then come meet him…'_

Kakashi was always late… it was common knowledge. But one thing that, if Kakashi had his way, no one would ever know was that he would never be late for a date with his lover. He always arrived on time but would just hide away and watch his boyfriend for an hour. Then when Kakashi would come out Iruka, who always sensed the copy nin lying in wait, would laugh and say, "You're late again Kashi…"

To which Kakashi would reply, "Sorry love, I got caught up watching the beautiful scenery…" or something to that effect. What ever Words Kakashi would use, Iruka would always blush.

Kakashi smiled as he thought of the past dates they shared. Then at ten 'til 2 he leapt out of the tree and up to his lover. Iruka had since turned to face the bar to talk with Tenchi. So Kakashi Gently wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and pulled his back into his chest before latching his hands over the tan man's abs.

Iruka laughed lightly. OH how Kakashi loved Iruka's laugh. "You're late again Kashi…"

Kakashi smiled, some things never changed. "I'm sorry Love, I got lost on the road of love." That was probably the cheesiest excuse ever but it got the desired blush to dust the dark cheeks Kakashi loved.

"Is that so?" Iruka giggled.

"Ma… Of course." Kakashi then leaned in and planted a masked kiss upon the blushing cheek.

The two gave Tenuchi their orders as Kakashi came to sit to the right of Iruka before takeing Iruka' s right hand into his gloved left hand and squeezing it lightly.

'_He still hasn't said anything… Did he really forget? My Iruka forgot me?'_ Kakashi felt a slow ache begin in his chest that seemed to radiate outwards numbing every part of his body.

Iruka smiled at his lover and asked lightly. "Do you want to go to the autumn festival tomorrow?"

Kakashi smiled trying to shake off his disappointment and aching pain. "That would be nice."

"Really? I thought you would want to stay in bed all day!" Iruka laughed but was genuinely surprised. "I love you so much Kahsi-Koi." Iruka leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on the masked lips that seemed to be pouting slightly, the chunin noted.

Kakashi smiled, choosing to believe that just because Iruka forgot his birthday, that didn't mean he didn't love the silver haired pervert any less. "Well staying in bed all day with you does sound very, _VERY,_ good… but I know you want to go, so I'll force my self to be… s… so… social" The Copy Nin let a fake shudder go.

Iruka laughed and hugged the man's faux shiver away. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. And I promise to make tomorrow very special especially if you're going to be social tomorrow of all days."

Kakashi sighed. "Now how far will you let me get while being social?"

Iruka immediately blushed. "Pervert!"

"What? I just want to know what I can do to emb… I mean NOT to embarrass you Ruka." Iruka could see the sheepish smile under the dark mask.

Iruka, not being an idiot, did not believe that! "Sure Koi…" Iruka then lightened up. "Well, I think you could get away with holding hands, kissing, and hugging… NO groping though."

Kakashi looked down to the couples entwined hands. "Is this acceptable?" Kakashi lifted Iruka's hands to his masked lips and kissed the inside of the tan wrist gently.

Iruka's breath hitched. "I guess that's fine…"

"How bout this?" Kakashi checked quickly to make sure no one was around before lowering his mask.

"Kashi?" Iruka breathed.

Kakashi ignored the smaller man as the eased Iruka's pointer finger into his mouth and sucked lightly. Kakashi then felt his boyfriends other hand whack him in the head. As Kakashi's warm mouth released the finger he felt the newly released hand pull the mask back up.

"Nice… but…" Iruka began.

At that moment the food arrived with help from an expectant looking Ayame. "Something like that might leave your face open to prying eyes…"

Kakashi smiled. "True enough Ru Ru… though when we're in private…"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "You know you can get away with almost anything…"

Luckily for the two Ayame had to go into the back to help her father, leaving the two lovers alone.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. Well Iruka ate, Kakashi inhaled.

When the tan man was running low on noodles Kakashi began wondering, _'Iruka still hasn't remembered. Maybe I should try to remind him? I mean I feel terrible but I can't be mad… I forget everything…. Maybe Iruka is teaching me a lesson for forgetting our anniversary? No Iruka's not THAT vindictive… Maybe I should try gently reminding him…" _

"Ruka," Kakashi said gently.

"Hm?" Iruka answered with a few long noodles still hanging from his mouth. Kakashi laughed lightly as the sight reminded him of Naruto…

"Is there something special about today? It seems like I've almost FORGOTTEN something…"

Iruka sucked the hanging noodles into his mouth and cocked his head to the side to chew thoughtfully. "I can't think of anything today…"

'_Ow… That hurt more than I thought…'_ Kakashi winced. "Are you sure it seems like there's something SPECIAL about today… like something… that happens every year?" he could tell that the painful look that his mask may hide from everyone else would be easily seen by the perceptive chunin.

Iruka began to answer, "Well tomo…" he then noticed his lover's hidden face twisted in agony and looked at his lover worriedly "Are you okay?"

"Iruka…" That ache Kakashi had been fighting came back with reinforcements in the form of shivers.

"Kashi, what's wrong?" Iruka's arms were now around Kakashi's frame, while Kakashi's arms slid around Iruka's waist out of reflex.

Kakashi was still shocked and still in pain as he whispered in Iruka's ear. "You're the smart one, you're supposed to remember… you remember everything... 'cept me…" Kakashi did not cry… the stoic man would not allow tears to fall but he couldn't keep his uncooperative body from shaking. The very thought of Iruka forgetting him in any way made him feel like breaking.

Iruka pulled back his eyes wide with recognition. _'he really did forget!' _Kakashi thought with a snort… _'I didn't deserve for him to remember me anyway….'_

Iruka then smiled "Kakashi, what day to you think it is?"

"…" Kakashi didn't want to answer at first but his lover's gentle gaze prodded him into quietly answering, "The 15th…"

Iruka chuckled.

Okay he laughed loudly and unabatedly. The sound was marvelous to Kakashi and somehow cheered him up. Then his treacherous, suspicious, jounin, mind bit back, _'he's laughing… why is he laughing… he doesn't even care!' _

Iruka looked at his lover as the last of his laugh subsided. "You thought I forgot you're Birthday? For a genius you're strangely stupid at times." Iruka shook his head.

Kakashi didn't take any offense to the statement; after all, it was true at times.

"I would never forget your birthday Kashi-koi!" Iruka shook his head again.

"What?" Kakashi was lost now. "You haven't said anything all day! Not even a 'Happy Birthday!" Kakashi pouted like a child, which Iruka found very cute indeed.

Iruka smiled, clearly amused. "Kakahsi, Koi, Love, You do realize it's the 14th, ne?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. If it was the 14th why did he think it was the 15th? _'When I asked Genma the date last night he told me it was the 14__th__… and that had been after midnight! Oh yeah just because you sleep a few hours doesn't mean it becomes the next day.' _ Kakashi could feel his eye widen with shock and embarrassment.

Kakashi's head fell forward and smacked against the ramen bar. His silver hair fell over his already hidden face. "I am an idiot." Kakashi laughed, "I've been worried all day that you forgot me! I've been agonizing over it. I shouldn't have… you always remember."

Iruka chuckled, "I always remember because you always forget."

Kakashi smiled and leaned back up. "True…"

"Happy-Early-Birthday, Kashi-koi." Iruka placed a small peck on the older man's cloth covered cheek.

The two paid and got up from the stand and began walking somewhere more private and found it on the red bridge near the third training ground. The two sat on the rail their hands clasped tightly. The walk had been silent but content. Finally Kakashi broke the silence.

"Now Gai thinks my birthday's the 14th…" Kakashi hung his head not sure which was worse, Gai thinking his birthday was a day sooner or knowing that he actually told someone when his birthday was.

"You told Gai it was your birthday?"

"I was in shock at the time…"

"So that's all it takes to get the Copy nin to spill his secrets, shock? Better keep that quiet though,"

Kakashi smirked, "Why is that Ru?"

"I like being the only one who knows your secrets." Iruka blushed.

"Then I guess I'm glad that he thinks my birthday's the 14th, even if he tells the whole village that, my real birthday can be a secret shared only with you." Kakashi's hand that wasn't entwined with Iruka's reached up and slid his mask down and leaned in to capture the younger man's willing mouth.

The feeling of the lips brushing was like a shot of adrenaline to Kakahsi's system. He soon found his tongue tracing the soft lips of his lover, begging for entrance. Iruka parted his lips and reveled at the warm breath that mingled in with his. There was no battling for dominance there was just two tongues sliding against each other tasting and feeling. Kakashi could taste that tell tale taste of Iruka that sweet taste that was of lemon and cinnamon, a sweet but deep taste.

Too soon the need for air forced the two to part. Iruka smiled. "I'm glad too. Though I still can't believe you forgot when your own birthday was."

Kakashi snorted, "Technically I was just confused about what day it was…"

"Still you thought I forgot your birthday? Even after all the clues there were that I was planning on tomorrow being special?" Iruka shook his head.

"What clues?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"That's why I figured you'd want to be in bed all day tomorrow, why I was planning on wearing my hair down, why I took tomorrow off, why I made Genma take my mission's room duty, and why I wanted to go to the festival tomorrow, to please you and spend all day with you… idiot Jounin, how many clues do you need?" Iruka mocked playfully.

Kakashi growled lightly and hugged his Ruru tightly. "A calendar would have been nice…"

Iruka chuckled again. "Says the man who claimed that if he had a calendar people would start expecting him to be on time…" Iruka rolled his eyes, "I believe that sometime today I even said I was going to make tomorrow very special… And you took that as?"

"Every day is special with you? …" Kakashi began to feel very silly… How could he think Iruka forgot about him? Kakashi knew and knows, his Lover would never forget. Kakashi leaned in again to capture his chunin's lips.

And at that point Kakahsi knew Iruka's words were true. Iruka always remembers because Kakashi always forgets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Notes**

1- Kakashi was thinking of Iruka doing naughty things under the watter at the hot springs… lol.

2- Nani= What

3- Gai means that only Iruka can truly make Kakashi's birthday a 'happy' one.

**~*~**

**This is for Kakashi's birthday… Okay so I'm a little late… Uh… I got lost on the road of life I guess? ^_^' **

**Please review. I worked hard on it and while working on it I got ideas for a few one shots and possibly a chapter story for this pairing so… I'll probably end up posting another fic soon. **

**There may be a second part to this story (Depends on how this is received) of what happens on Kakashi's actual birthday, which may have some smut in it I haven't decided yet, so the rating of this two shot may go up.**


End file.
